Yesterday's Over
by The Lonely Centurion
Summary: Eighth Doctor with Amelia Pond and a trip to Gallifrey, how often does a story like this pop up?
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday's Over**

First Published – 2012

Original Series broadcast on BBC television  
>Format ©BBC 1963<p>

'Doctor Who' 'TARDIS' etcetera are the trademarks of the British Broadcasting Corporation and are not being used for profit.

All rights reserved. No part of this novel may be reproduced in any form or by any means without prior written consent from the author, except by a reviewer, who may quote brief passages in a review.

This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or used ficticiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

Cover Design by TheLonelyCenturion – 2012

This Story Features the Eighth Doctor as portrayed by Paul McGann and Amy Pond as portrayed by Karen Gillan

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

It was Two AM on a Thursday in Leadworth. That was when Rory Williams decided to take a nap during his shift at the hospital. It was also when Amelia Jessica Pond heard a sound outside her house. A sound she hadn't heard in years. The Vvworping sound of machinery scraping was the most beautiful sound in the world to her ears. It was the sound of an old friend.

Her heart raced as she ran into the street towards the ancient Police Box, knowing that it was the TARDIS, knowing that he had come back. She opened the doors and saw the console room. Everything was vaguely the same, but it was all different. The floor was wooden instead of modern glass look she was accustomed to and the console itself was almost sleeker and more elegant. There were no random bit bobs and buttons across its surface. Everything seemed purposeful and magnificent.

"Hello," a voice behind her said, "You wouldn't mind telling me how you got here?" Amy turned around to see a tall man with ridiculous long hair, piercing blue eyes and Victorian era clothes that looked like they came straight out of a costume shop. "I'm not really used to being stared at. So could you tell me how you got in here?" he asked with a sense of amazement.

"I'm sorry," Amy said embarrassed, "My name's Amy Pond and I walked through the front door."

"Ahhh," groaned the man, "The front door, of course. I usually lock that, but I must have forgotten again." The man looked at the gorgeous young redhead and said as a smile came across his face, "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

Amy could not believe what this man had just said to her, he could not be the doctor. If he was her Doctor he would know her and if it was an earlier regeneration then had the Doctor manipulated her for her entire life? She looked at him with her state of shock clearly visible on her face and said, "You are not the Doctor."

"Strange," the Doctor said, "They usually say 'Doctor who?' and I get to say just the Doctor, but you. You seem a bit too comfortable with the TARDIS. No comments on it being bigger on the inside." The Doctor paused to think and finally came up with the realization of what was going on.

"I believe I understand what's going on. You clearly have been in the TARDIS and know me, but I cannot remember you at all. That either means you know a future version of me or my amnesia problem is coming back," said the Doctor, "This definitely has Romana's work written all over it. Miss Pond, Amy, I didn't come here by choice tonight. Something, no someone dragged my TARDIS here for a purpose. I am meant to do something and I believe you are meant to accompany me."

"How am I supposed to help you? I don't know you and you don't know me. You're not even my Doctor," exclaimed Amy.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in your Doctor Miss Pond. Now I'm not exactly sure if that's in my past or in my future, but I need that trust now," responded the Doctor.

The redhead stammered before regaining her composure and saying, "How can I trust you? How can you trust me? We don't even know each other."

The Doctor reached out and pulled the gorgeous woman into a hug. He whispered into her ear, "I've trusted you before in my past or future and I've found I'm a pretty good judge of character in all my incarnations. That's how I know I can trust you." He sighed and took a deep breath as he pulled away from Amy. He held onto her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm the same Doctor you used to know or will know, either way I still am your Doctor. That is why you should trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello readers, nice to see you again. Sorry about not updating literally anything in months, but the inspiration was gone. I quit smoking in the meantime, and then I quit quitting smoking. I've re-written chapters of "Of the Dead and Divine" (which haven't been posted yet because I have to re-write my re-writes). So point is, if I even have a point, I'm back with irregular updates on a slightly more regular irregular basis of at least once a month._

_*Also the Doctors haircut is based on Paul McGann's current hairstyle._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_"I'm the same Doctor you used to know or will know, either way I still am your Doctor. That is why you should trust me."_

His words echoed through her head. This man, this man who was so different from her Doctor, he really was the same man. There were things missing of course, the TARDIS looked completely different, there was no bowtie even though he still managed to look completely ridiculous, and there was something missing from his eyes. There wasn't the sense that he had lost everything precious to him in them yet.

She finally spoke up, "I trust you. I always have and I always will." She watched as his face lit up with joy, "But before we go anywhere please change out of those stupid clothes. You look like an idiot and no bowties this time please."

His face went from pleased to confused, "What's wrong with my clothes? And why would I ever wear a bowtie?"

"I don't know," mumbled Amy, "But your clothes look weirder than normal and thank god you don't think bowties are cool yet or anymore. I'm not sure, but please don't wear one."

"Alright, alright. I'll go the wardrobe and change once I set us on course for Gallifrey. I have to have a few words with Romana about this whole situation," he said as he began flipping switches and levers, setting dials and looking at screens. He actually seemed as if he knew how to fly the TARDIS, something Amy's Doctor never did. "And we're off," he shouted as the TARDIS made a small lurch and it's Vworping sound. "Now just make yourself at home, and I'll change into something more stylish."

"Sounds like a plan," Amy shouted back as the Doctor walked through a large wooden door. She sat down in the comfortable looking armchair across from the console. There were books strewn across the floor and on shelves all around this small section of the room. She picked one up and started to flick through it. She got bored of it easily and began to think to herself. _'I am going to Gallifrey, the Doctor's homeworld. This has to be sometime in his past because it still exists for him. He hasn't had to stop them yet, hasn't had to go to war."_

"Tada," shouted the Doctor as he walked into the room spinning. "How do I look?" He was wearing very worn and old jeans, a grey T shirt, and black suit jacket. The most stunning of the changes was that he had cut his hair. It was short with a bit of curl, and actually seemed to be a darker brown at this length.

"Very nice, you almost look normal," said Amy with a smirk.

Humph snorted the Doctor, "Who wants to be normal?"


End file.
